dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joseph Dredd (Earth-Dredd)
What Should and Should NOT be included on this page The character of Judge Dredd has been licensed by several publishing firms over the years, including 2000 AD, Eagle and Quality Comics. The character was used by DC Comics for a brief period of time in the 1990s. All material included on this page should pertain to the DC Comics version of Dredd only. When possible, try and resist the urge to include material from non-DC comic titles. The only material that should be referenced originates from the eighteen issues of the Judge Dredd (DC Comics) series, the four Batman/Judge Dredd crossover one-shots and the Lobo/Judge Dredd crossover one-shot. --Brian 16:56, 22 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Delete? As far as I know, this character has only appeared in intercompany crossovers. Per our very vague, unwritten, and much debated, policy, shouldn't we delete this page? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Probably. I'm not for deleting other peoples' work if it legit but this isn't our domain. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:47, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there is a need to be particularly rigid. The policy has to be flexible enough to accommodate situations like this. Tec15 (talk) 00:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Dredd appeared in his own series from DC as well as the crossovers, and this version of Dredd is actually quite distinct from the original 2000AD version so I'd say he's a legitimate addition. There are pages on the DB for other characters who've never appeared in the DCU at all, after all (half the former Charlton characters for a start). Tony ingram (talk) 06:53, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :There was a DC Dredd series? That changes things. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) There were two. Judge Dredd Vol 1 and Judge Dredd: Legends of the Law Vol 1 (which doesn't seem to have a page as yet, but ran from December 1994). Tony ingram (talk) 09:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. The "should this guy get a page"-rules, as I understand them, are that regular crossover characters shouldn't have a page (Spider-Man, The Mask), characters from licensed series should (God of War, Freddy vs Jason), but no information other than what's in the licensed material. (We're making an exception for Star Trek characters, though. Just link to M-Beta). Characters from imprints or companies taken over by DC should get a page, even if DC hasn't touched them. (America's Best Comics should, however only cover the Image/Wildstorm years, not Nedor). :WB owned properties are a mess too. We should have pages on Looney Tunes and Scooby-Doo, as they've had their own series (as well as crossovers). But should we have pages for a lot of Cartoon Network character who've appeared in Action Pack etc - Ben 10, Generator Rex, Cow & Chicken, Dexter, Johnny Bravo? I'd argue that, since they haven't appeared outside the CN titles, we'd just link them to their relevant wiki, if at all. :Also, one character page plus two comics equals three slots. Means we can actually have a disambig for Dredd. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:27, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I only have a handful of issues of Legends of the Law (I think it ran for thirteen) but I'll try to find at least the first issue to provide a starting point for that one. I seem to recall John Byrne worked on some issues. Tony ingram (talk) 10:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC)